


My Shining Star

by KarmaSpitter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bolvar is terrifying when he wants to be, Bolvar woke up with Legion so I'm pretty sure he's still awake, Gen, Jaina is even more so when she wants to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: When you bring her home to the Eastern Kingdoms, he will know. He will seek her out. You cannot stop him.





	1. Chapter 1

Even amidst a war going on, the Alliance still needed to strengthen its reforged bonds with Kul Tiras. While it was aiding in the war effort, Kul Tiras was in agreement to such. So they decided to send an ambassador of sorts to Stormwind to represent the nation of Kul Tiras.  
That person being Taelia Fordragon. Though while she was of Lordaeron blood, her heart burned forever with pride in Kul Tiras.  
She was welcomed to Stormwind with open arms. Rather than spend her first day in Stormwind cooped up in the Keep, she instead spent a bulk of it tending to the refugees from Teldrassil, the Night Elves and Gilneans. This had earned her fast respect by the people, making her very well-liked. Just as her Father had been when he had served under King Varian.  
  
  
She returned to the Keep for dinner, in which she dined in the company of King Anduin and Queen Mia of Gilneas. She'd met King Genn Greymane back in Kul Tiras, Cyrus had a lot of respect towards him. He'd seemed to be a bit rough around the edges, kinda like Cyrus now that she thought of it. And yet Queen Mia spoke of a man who sounded much different to grizzled King that Cyrus had been bonding with. Mia really loved her husband it seemed. Though she couldn't help but notice the sadness when she had asked if they had any children. Mia had answered with "two" initially and then the sadness swept over her before she quickly corrected herself to "one", Taelia never brought it up again.  
The meal died down as expected which led into the downtime before it was time to go to sleep, she'd spent this downtime talking with Anduin about her Father. He seemed to have had a lot of admiration towards Bolvar, who had been almost like a second parent to him. Bolvar had made him into the man he was today and Anduin still missed him dearly. With his Father's death to the Burning Legion not that long ago, there hadn't been much of a surprise that he'd been thinking of Bolvar again.  
  
Taelia bid him goodnight and went off to bed. Her first day in Stormwind a success, she'd make Kul Tiras proud she would. Maybe she'd even take Galeheart on a flight around the forests, would do her girl good.

Taelia's eyes snapped open, an icy chill seeping deep into her bones. The feeling of dread sinking into her heart like a rogue's dagger. She clutched her arms to herself in an poor attempt to rid herself of the cold, teeth chattering.  
Glancing around at the darkness around her, a dark sky with snow blowing in a heavy blizzard.

"... lia..." came a whisper that made her jerk, looking about for the source.  
"Hel... Hello?" she called out to the howling winds. "Who... Who's there?!"  
"... Tae... lia...." came the whisper. It made her blood run cold.  
"Show yourself!" she screamed, not about to be some damsel in distress. That was Flynn's job anyways.  
**"Taelia."** came a dark voice which made her jolt awake.

She shivered, clutching the sheets in her hands until her knuckles turned white. The warmth of the finely crafted blankets doing nothing to warm the chill from that dream. It had felt so real. So very real. She shook her head, shaking the fears from her mind. "I'm nervous is all. New city, new people, big job... nervous. That's it. Yeah, I can handle some silly fears like that." she said, almost to calm her nerves. Though it did not stop her hands from trembling. "Ugh pull yourself together, Taelia. Quivering at nightmares are we? What are we twelve? Do we need Cyrus to come shine the lantern under the bed to scare away the big bad Drust?"

Though upon saying this aloud, she did creep to the edge of the bed and peer to look under it. It was a just in case matter mind you, safety and all.  
It was clear if anyone ever asked.

She settled back into the pillow, wanting to go back to sleep. But there was a lingering fear on the fringes of her mind. That voice, the cold, the howl of the wind. She hoped that it was all just a silly nightmare and she could get some much needed rest for the rest of her adventure into the Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind was blown at reveal of Taelia being Bolvar's daughter, and I've been disappointed in the lack of stories of Lich King Bolvar and Taelia.  
> So the tiny gremlin in my brain demanded I write this and I guess I have another project ahead of me. Hope I can get some people along for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

"--and what of the Eastern Kingdom warfronts?" Anduin questioned. The Worgen before him growled a bit before replying, "My Bloodfang have pushed the Forsaken troops out of the area surrounding Shadowfang Keep. The rest have been taking care of the Forsaken left on the other side of the Greymane wall."  
The dwarven messenger, a member of the Wildhammer clan spoke next, "Danath Trollbane has been able to keep hold of Stromgarde. The Wildhammers in the Hinterlands and the Twilight Highlands have been able to hold their position as well."  
Anduin nodded at this. "Good, good. I've taken up more time than needed, please return to your forces and please, be safe." he said, looking worried.  
The pair saluted before departing from the Keep.

Anduin sighed, leaning back into his chair. Before he paused, looking about before looking to Mia Greymane, who was acting as an adviser to him while her husband was away in Kul Tiras.  
"Have you seen Taelia at all today?" he had started to ask, when said woman stumbled her way into the throne room. "Sorry! Sorry! I slept in and didn't realize what time it was!" She apologized, scratching at the back of her head.  
Mia gasped and moved towards her. "Taelia dear, are you alright? You look exhausted." the Queen asked, looking over the girl.  
Taelia smiled, waving her hand. "No no, I'm fine really. Just had some trouble sleeping is all. Nerves you know?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
Mia stopped her overseeing of Taelia, but she never stopped giving that worried look. She nodded to this, despite her worries, and returned to Anduin's side.  
She and Anduin shared worried glances, but did not say a word. Taelia approached the throne. "I do apologize for my tardiness, King Wrynn. I swear it won't happen again." she said, nodding her head as if she were so sure about herself.  
"Please Taelia, you know you can call me Anduin." Anduin said.  
"I couldn't possibly whilst you're sitting on the throne. It would be improper."  
"She is right you know." Mia piped up. Giggling at the defeated sigh that came from Anduin.  
"So, anything that needs doing today? I was hoping to take Galeheart out on a flight to Ironforge to visit the city." she said. Upon this, Anduin and Mia both cast terrified looks at each other. Taelia looked exhausted, the last place she should be is on a gryphon in the air.  
"Act-Actually, why don't you take the Tram to Ironforge?" Anduin suggested. "It is a symbol of the impressive craftsmanship of Humans, Dwarves, and Gnomes. And it will save you a trip through some of the more treacherous areas."  
Mia nodded. "And I do believe that we have a letter for the Council of Three Hammers." she added, presenting a letter to Taelia.  
"The Council of... Three Hammers?" She repeated.  
"I can explain," Mia spoke up. "given that the current in line of succession to the Ironforge Throne is still but a child. The Council of Three Hammers leads in his stead until he is fit to ascend to the throne as King."

"Right, so I just..." Taelia said as she took the letter from Mia. "... deliver this and roam about Ironforge?"  
Anduin shrugged his shoulders. "If that is what you want, then of course. But it would be polite to introduce yourself as the Kul Tiran Ambassador to the Council. Just so that they know who you are."  
Taelia saluted before making her way out of the Keep. After she had disappeared from sight, Mia sighed. "I do hope she is feeling alright."  
Anduin nodded. "I agree with you there. I just hope its nerves as she said." he replied.

  
Taelia arrived in Ironforge and after asking a guard for directions, was being led to the throne room. The guard stopped in the doorway before announcing, "To the Council of Three Hammers, ye' have a visitor from Stormwind."  
Inside the room were a trio of Dwarves; a female dwarf with a stern look in her eye, a male dwarf decorated in finely crafted armor, and a second male dwarf who looked better dressed for flying rather than sitting inside with the politics.  
The female dwarf raised an eyebrow at Taelia. "You wish to meet the Council of Three Hammers and we shall allow it. I am Moira of the Dark Iron clan."  
"I am Falstrad," spoke up the dwarf dressed for flight. "I represent the Wildhammer clan."  
The dwarf with finely crafted armor spoke last, "And I am Muradin, I represent clan Bronzebeard. And you aren't any courier I've seen before, who might ye' be?"

Taelia bowed her head, kneeling before the trio. "My apologies, I am Taelia Fordragon, the Kul Tiran Ambassador for the Alliance."  
Muradin paused at this in shock before asking, "Fordragon? You wouldn't by chance be related to Highlord Fordragon would ye?"  
"I am, he was my father." Taelia replied.  
  


Muradin rose to his feet before approaching Taelia, stopping before her and held out his hand. She shook it. "I'm very sorry about your father. He was a good man and he died for a good cause." he spoke.  
Taelia nodded her head at this. "I am handling it as well as I can. But thank you anyways."  
Muradin nodded at her before returning to his throne.  
"Will ye be needing anything else from the Council?" Moira called.  
Taelia shook her head and replied, "No no, I've taken up much of your time as is so I must be on my way. It was a pleasure to meet you all." and with that Taelia bowed her head and left the hall.

  
  
After enjoying some wanderings around Ironforge, Taelia returned to the tram to head back to Stormwind. She yawned, feeling a tad bit exhausted due to walking around the expansive Ironforge, so being able to sit down while she waited for the tram, was a blessing to her poor feet.  
She noticed something was up when the little sounds of the tram faded away into silence. The hum of the gears and pipes, the distant drip of water, even the skittering of rats. This made her sit up, looking around the platforms.  
Nothing, no one was here besides her and the place was so silent she could almost hear her heart beating in her chest. Then came that icy chill seeping through the air.

 _"Tae... lia...."_ came a voice from behind her. Which made her jump to her feet, for obvious reasons. She turned towards the source of the voice, a darkened corner.  
She stepped slowly towards the corner when something shifted from the shadows. Something stepped from the shadows that made Taelia step back in disgust. A rotting corpse stared back at her. A ghoul. Barely being held up by its spinal cord. Eyes glittering in sharp yellow as they stared back at her.  
It took a step towards her which made her fall back in fright. She'd left her hammer back at the Keep like a damn fool so she had no way to defend herself but then something happened. Something she didn't expect.  
It didn't attack her. The ghoul just stared straight into her eyes before a voice spoke out to her, _"You've been invited to visit him... He's waited too long to... see you. Not now... but soon. Soon... he'll bring you to hi--"_

  
The sharp hiss of the Tram arriving snapped her out of this daze and making her jump. Finding that she was indeed on the ground where she had fallen, but there was no ghoul staring at her from the shadows. The chill in the air had faded away and the sounds had returned. Almost deafening compared to that silence.  
Taelia looked around as she rose to her feet, wondering if she was having nightmares standing up or something. I mean seriously, talking ghouls?  
She must've sampled some strong Dwarven ale if she was imagining that. Shaking her head, she boarded the tram to get back to Stormwind and put that whole ordeal behind her.

Try as she might, the feeling of dread she carried did not disperse. She went to bed early, skipping dinner, to try to get more sleep. But eventually the nightmares awoke her from this and hunger wouldn't let her go back to sleep.

She groaned in her frustration, shifting to the side of the bed so she could get up and brave the dark halls of the Keep. In her introductions to the castle, she'd noticed where the kitchens were so in worst case scenario, she could scrounge a bit of bread and maybe some fruit to sate her hunger. All she needed to do was not wake up everyone and to not leave a mess for someone else to clean up.  
She carefully stepped into the halls, the lanterns on the walls glimmering as she made her way down towards the main dining hall. Quiet, but not the quiet it had been in the Tram. It was the type of silence when you were the only one awake.  
Only she wasn't the only one awake, learning that as she pushed open the door to find a soft light of a lantern and Anduin stirring at a pot over the fireplace.  
He must've heard the door creak as he looked over his shoulder to see Taelia standing there. He blinked in surprise but went back to his own doings. "What are you doing up so late, King Wrynn?" she questioned as she wandered over to see what he was cooking. Which looked like some kind of light soup.  
  


Anduin hadn't even removed his day clothes, though they looked a bit more unkempt now. "Ah couldn't sleep. Was finishing up some documents and needed something to calm my nerves is all." he replied, lifting the spoon to taste the broth before shaking his head. "No no, not ready yet. Needs more chives I think."  
Taelia blinked. "What are you making? I didn't know you could cook, it seems like something you wouldn't expect royalty to know." she pondered.  
Anduin shrugged his shoulders. "Its something I've picked up on over the years. I learned this recipe from a Pandaren who had helped me after my ship had landed in Pandaria. Its nothing more than a simple noodle soup, but its something that just brings me calm I suppose." he replied, dumping some chopped chives into the broth.

"I don't mean to pry, Kin-- Anduin, you can ignore me if what I'm asking comes off as rude. Your father, Varian, he died recently, what about your mother? Where's she?"  
"She died when I was just a baby, so I never knew her. She was struck by a rock during some riots and never woke up. From what everyone told me, she was quite loved by everyone, my father included." Anduin spoke before looking to Taelia, "Bolvar mentioned your mother here and there, I'm... sorry."  
Taelia nodded her head as she leaned into one of the tables. "Guess its something we have in common then, orphans due to conflict." she said, crossing her arms.  
Anduin nodded his head before looking over to Taelia. "I'm assuming you're here not to make conversation, right?"  
Taelia stumbled a bit. "I... couldn't sleep so I was just coming here to get something to eat, I didn't know you'd be here as w--" she was cut off when Anduin offered her a bowl of the soup he'd been making.  
"Here," he said as she took the bowl from his hand. "you're my guest and I can't just have you going hungry now. Its the least I could do, you know."  
Taelia paused, staring at him before bowing her head. "Thank you!"

  
"Your father was the same you know." Anduin spoke up after a while. The two were sitting side by side on the kitchen floor, enjoying the soup and the company. This got Taelia's attention as she looked up. "He had some sleeping troubles too. He'd often head down here in the night to make something for his nerves. Sometimes, I'd even sneak out of my room to follow him. He'd never shoo me away despite how late it was. Maybe he somehow knew that the memories of those late nights would be something I need to remember when I'd be King."  
Taelia nodded. "He was the same back at home too, as much as I can remember. Sometimes I'd go out to keep him company and stay awake with him. I'd never last and he'd end bringing me back to bed." she said, giggling at this memory. Such fond memories they were.  
"Its been a long time since he died, so many things he's missed. So many adventures. So many battles... and the losses that come with them." Anduin said, "If he were to show up one day, I wouldn't have any idea where to start with what I could tell him that I've seen. The fall of Deathwing, the discovery of Pandaria, that whole adventure in itself on Draenor, the Broken Isles... everything. The fact that we've gained back our alliance to Gilneas even!"  
"I would've liked to tell him about Kul Tiras. About Cyrus and Flynn... about Galeheart... about the city I was raised in. But... I can't." she trailed off before glancing to Anduin. "You've seen a lot over the years, do you ever have nightmares?"  
Anduin pondered before nodding his head. "Yes, sometimes. Mainly about Onyxia, the black dragonflight brood mother who infiltrated Stormwind's House of Nobles and held me captive as a child." he replied. "Nightmares are just things we have to live with and we're stronger than them."

  
After they'd cleaned up from the late night meal, the pair were setting off to return to their quarters to sleep when Anduin spoke up, "Taelia, wait."  
She paused, turning only to be handed a small locket.  
"Just something to help you sleep soundly for the night. I've blessed it so it should keep the nightmares away." he explained as Taelia examined the locket.  
She gave him a bow of her head. "Thank you, Anduin."  
"Sleep well, Taelia." he said, bidding her goodbye as he wandered off to his room.  
"You too." she said, a smile on her face as she held the locket in her hand. She disappeared into her room after that and headed off to bed.  
Taelia had the best sleep she'd had since arriving in the Eastern Kingdoms. All while holding that locket in her hand. For once, she felt safe to sleep.  
And try as they might, the nightmares would not affect her sleep.

  
Not yet anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back with a chapter two, hope no one minds that this isn't planned out in advance. So I get ideas for future chapters as they come to me.  
> Until then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"--And even more, I met a Black Dragon, I know I've seen so many but Wrathion was--" Anduin had been rambling on about his adventures over the past few years, but it was the mere mention of that particular black dragon that snapped him back to his senses. Rubbing at his head as he gave a groan. He glanced up starting to say, "What--?"  
When his words died in his throat because sitting beside him was Bolvar Fordragon. Just as he had remembered him. His brown hair which seemed to stick out compared to his golden armor. There was that smile and the glint in his eye that Anduin remembered. "You were saying, little lion?" Bolvar spoke.  
"B... Bolvar...? How?" Anduin gasped, looking the elder man over and feeling his shoulder to feel that he was indeed solid.  
Bolvar raised an eyebrow at this. "How what? Can't the Highlord come visit his King? You were telling me about a black dragon, Wrathion you said his name was." he spoke. Anduin blinked, before nodding as he continued.  
Going on about what he saw in Pandaria and the events on Draenor, the sights. How Bolvar should see them himself whilst the Paladin nodded as he spoke. Then Anduin got to the failure of the Broken Shore, his fists tightening. He was named King of Stormwind once more, only this time it was permanent. But Bolvar touched his shoulder, patting it gently.

There was a change in Bolvar's demeanor out of nowhere. He seemed to glance to the side as if he had seen something that Anduin had not. Before his grip tightened to draw Anduin's attention. "You need to wake up." Bolvar spoke, his eyes growing serious.  
Anduin blinked in surprise at this. "Wake up....?" he repeated.  
"Anduin, you need to wake up right now, do you hear me?!" Bolvar yelled suddenly, "Your life is in danger!"

Upon this, Anduin's eyes snapped open. He didn't move, thinking about how real that dream had been. He had felt Bolvar, he felt a solid being before him. But danger, what did--?  
There was movement out of the corner of his eye, spying the gleam of moonlight on a dagger raised above his head. He lurched off of his desk where he had been sleeping, a bright holy aura surrounding him and startling the assassin, no two, no three assassins! All of them undead as they jerked away due to the aura.  
_"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_ came Taelia's scream as she slammed open the door, hammer in hand as she came charging and smashed her weapon into the hand of the closest assassin. _"GUARDS! THERE ARE ASSASSINS ARE IN THE KEEP!"_ she screamed out to the guards in the hallways.  
There was a loud commotion from the hall as the guards came running, the assassins shoved their way out to the bats and took off to the night sky. "They fled the keep! Get guards out there to find them stat!" came the head guard's order.  
Taelia was staring after where the would be assassins had gone, furrowing her brows before turning to look at Anduin. He was still wide eyed and shaking. Unable to find his words as tears began to run down his face.  
Had he not woken up in time, he would've been killed. Stormwind's line of Kings would've ended at an assassin's blade forever this time. He couldn't breathe, hands shaking. He had tried to be strong for so long, he had tried for peace when all he'd ever known was war. And now he's had an assassination attempt on his life by the Horde. These thoughts and situations faded when Taelia hugged him tightly. "It's alright, Anduin. You're safe. We'll make sure they're taken care of. It will be alright." she hushed.  
He couldn't help but hug her back. A hug was something he really truly needed at this point.

  
The Forsaken groaned as the other was trying to reset their shattered wrist. Cursing as it wasn't going all too well, rotted flesh and all. "Pipe down, I'm trying my best here." the wannabe medic spat whilst their third friend was preparing to set the vat of plague loose to buy them time to escape.  
"The Dark Lady will not be pleased by our failure." the first forsaken whined.  
"If she wanted him dead, she could've sent the Blightcaller." the second spoke.  
"If you keep questioning the Banshee Queen, you'll end up dead... again."  
The third assassin went to kick the vat down the hill to taint that horrible life that the Alliance capital liked to boast so much. When he choked as something decided to take control over him in that moment. **"No!"** the male undead gasped, **"NOT AGAIN!"**  
This made the other two undead, two females look up in surprise. "What's eating him?" the one with the broken wrist asked.  
"Maggots maybe?" the other said.  
"I meant why is he yelling, idiot!"

"No please, I thought he was dead! _Get him out get him ou--!_ " the undead fell silent as his body jerked sporadically. He leaned down after a moment, lifting up the vat of plague before throwing it at the other two undead, both barely having enough time to move out of the way. "Watch it!" screamed the one who had been tending to the wounded.  
The undead didn't seem to pay them any mind as he turned to their bat mounts, approaching the bats before cutting their leads. Allowing the creatures to take off into the skies. With their getaway gone, the second undead jumped to her feet. Running to him but unable to stop the mounts before she pushed at him. "Those were our one way out of here! What has gotten into you?!" she screamed, when the male's boney hand was at her throat and tight. Her eyes wide as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Then he spoke in a voice that definitely was not his usual voice, **"I've held my hand throughout this War. I've listened to many of the screams of innocents slaughtered and for what? Now, you make the mistake of making an attempt on the life of someone I had once cared for, which has now forced my hand. Sadly for you, I cannot allow you to leave Stormwind alive."**  
There was movement behind the undead, as ghouls rose behind him. Groaning as they set their glowing beady eyes on the undead rogues before them. He buried his dagger into the still struggling undead's knee, damaging it severely so she couldn't run away before tossing her back.  
The other looked up with a fear in her eyes, shrinking back as the ghouls drew closer.  
_"Who are you?!"_ she screamed out.  
There was a dark laugh from the undead as the ghouls descended upon them before a reply came, **"I think you know exactly who I am."**  
  


The guards returned to the keep with one of the assassins in custody. This undead woman was bound in ropes but seemed to be almost catatonic at this point. The guards looked to Anduin, who had a blanket wrapped over his shoulders as he awaited them on his throne. Mia and Taelia were waiting alongside him, staring to the guards as they dragged the undead woman to the center of the throne room.  
"My King, we discovered their encampment in the mountains along with a vat of what we believe to be the same plague that Sylvanas had used to destroy the old Capital city." spoke one of the guards. "As for the assassins, we found this one huddled into a ball. We found no sign of the other two and she wasn't responsive to our orders."  
Taelia took notice of the sad state of the undead's smashed wrist, her doing obviously. "Maybe they decided to cut their losses and leave her behind due to being wounded?" she suggested.  
"It seems probable." Mia agreed.  
Anduin rose to his feet. "I want her to tell us why was I attacked." he spoke.  
"Apologies my King, but she hasn't spoken a word, didn't even fight back when we roped her up." another guard said.  
Mia stepped forward, touching Anduin's shoulder to gain his attention. "With Genn in Kul Tiras, they must've thought that you would be an easy target." she said, her eyes falling to the undead. "But it worries me that you only found just this one if there were three."  
"Take her to the Stockades and make sure she's properly locked up." Anduin ordered. The guards nodded, reaching to grab the undead when she suddenly lurched forward.  
_"You all are fools!"_ she screamed out, _"He isn't as dead as you thought he was! As we thought he was! And he's been watching you this whole time!"_  
Taelia jerked upon hearing the woman scream out this cryptic declaration.  
_"The Lich King is not dead and still lives!"_ she screamed as the guards dragged her out of the Keep.  
  


Mia stared after her, shaking her head. "The things people will say when all hope is lost. Being left behind by her own must've made her lose her mind." she said.  
"Honestly and declare that of all things? The Lich King fell at the Frozen Throne years ago. There's whole Alliance communities in the Borean Tundra, Howling Fjord, and Grizzly Hills that have confirmed that the undead aren't as big a threat as they were before." Anduin spoke, groaning as he rubbed at his head. After that whole situation had ended and he'd calmed down, he'd gotten a splitting headache which had persisted even to now.  
Mia noticed his discomfort before directing him back to his room to sleep. "We will take care of things from here, Anduin. I'll have some of the guards posted around the walls as to not have a repeat of that incident. Please, go get some rest." the Queen urged.  
Anduin nodded his head. "You're probably right. Thank you, Mia." he said before bidding his good nights and departing.  
  
Taelia stared after him for a moment before saying, "Glad I was passing by his room when I did. I'd heard something off and when I opened the door, I had seen those rogues standing over him. He woke up before I ran in which did allow me the element of surprise."  
Mia nodded. "You were in the right place at the right time, Taelia. And Tess dear, how long are you planning on hiding there?" she said, shooting a glance to the throne. Taelia stared at her in confusion before there was a small laugh from behind the throne and a young woman stepped out. She was thin framed and appeared to be rather fit. Wearing mainly dark clothes which along with her dark hair, made her blend well into the shadows.  
She removed her mask which covered the bottom of her face to shield her identity. Taelia noticed the similarities between Mia and this Tess, possibly familial?  
"Taelia, this is my daughter, Tess." Mia introduced as Tess stopped at her side.  
"Tess Greymane, Princess of Gilneas, at your service." Tess greeted with a small wave. "I've been lurking about so I already know who you are, Taelia Fordragon."  
Mia turned to Tess with a raised eyebrow.  
"With Father in Kul Tiras and you now relocated here to Stormwind, I got a bit worried is all." Tess explained. She motioned after where the guards had gone. "And I was right to worry."

Taelia returned to her room after that, leaving Mia and Tess to converse in private. She laid her hammer beside the bed before she sat down on the side of said bed. Thinking about the events of that evening. Her fingers idly running over the golden locket that Anduin had given her several nights before. An assassination attempt, her constant nightmares, that... thing she'd seen in the tram. Not to mention that undead woman yelling about the Lich King. It made her wonder what she had gotten herself into when she had accepted Katherine Proudmoore's request to act as the Kul Tiran representative.  
She'd been running her fingers over the locket while she was deep in thought when she felt engraving in one part of it. This made her snap out of these feelings of doubt as she looked down to the locket. There was indeed engraving on the locket that she hadn't noticed before. Though it had been worn down, she could just faintly make out the name, _Tiffin _on the locket.__  
Tiffin?  
  
She stared at it for a moment. Anduin didn't seem to have any marriages lined up last she checked, he never mentioned having any girl he'd fancied before being named King either. The locket seemed worn and old. Made her wonder if the locket had once belonged to his Mother.  
The fact that he'd given her something that precious to him, just to calm her nightmares. It was such a sweet gesture. She should return it to him, he probably needed it more than ever now.  
She decided then to return it. Going to knock at his door just as he opened it.  
They stared at each other in surprise before she bowed her head. "Apologies for bothering you, Anduin. But I'm here to return your locket to you." she said, holding the object out to him. He took it. Pausing to stare at it for a moment before nodding. "Thank you. I wanted to speak with you. Privately if you don't mind." he said. This made Taelia look side to side in the hall before entering Anduin's quarters. The attack had happened in his study but as a security measure, his room was checked and cleared of any dangers or hazards.  
  
Taelia hadn't been in Anduin's quarters thus far, it seemed impolite if she was honest. But then again, he had invited her in. Anduin shut the door, pocketing the locket out of sight as he paced over to the window. She'd glanced around the room, noticing how plain everything was kept. in fact in contrast to the rest of the Keep, only one painting was hung on the wall.  
It depicted a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, holding a baby with the same colored blond hair. She paused to stare at it, when Anduin must've noticed her silence and spotted her staring at it.  
"That's my Mother." he spoke, startling her as she turned to face him. "Its one of the few paintings of her after she had married my Father and the only one ever done with me."  
"What was your Mother's name? You never said before." Taelia asked.  
"Her name was Tiffin. She was born to one of the minor noble houses called Ellerian." Anduin replied before he sat on the side of his bed, patting a spot beside him for Taelia to sit down. She did as suggested, to which she was nervous as to what was wanted of her.  
"I wasn't sure how to explain this and I know this might come off as sounding crazy but..." he trailed off, before looking to her. "While asleep, I was warned about the attempt on my life."  
"Warned?" Taelia repeated, "What do you mean?"  
"Something told me to wake up and when I did, I noticed the assassins standing over me, hence the barrier I put up to shield myself." he explained. "But the reason I'm telling you this is because I wasn't sure how to tell anyone else."  
Taelia tilted her head in confusion to this when Anduin continued, "It was your Father. I was speaking to him, when I realized when I had been talking to him. A dream sure, something silly you would think. But once I had realized that it was him, I think it shocked me enough to feel him to see if he was real and I remember feeling something solid. I even knew that I shouldn't be seeing him, I knew he was dead. But..."  
"You couldn't help but be hopeful? Even for just that one thing?" Taelia suggested to which Anduin nodded.  
"And yet, when he ordered me to wake up, that my life was in danger. He grabbed my shoulder so tightly. It had honestly felt so real." Anduin said before looking to her. "When you came out of nowhere, just to defend me while you could, it reminded me a lot of how Bolvar would've acted in that same situation." There was sigh. "I don't know, maybe I'm looking too into it. It was just a dream after all."

____

Taelia paused before placing one of her hands on Anduin's. "I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me this. I won't tell anyone else what you've told me. Cross my heart."  
This made Anduin smile and bow his head. "Thank you, Taelia."

  
Meanwhile in Northrend, atop the Icecrown Glacier was the Frozen Throne. Not as unoccupied as many thought it was. There was movement beneath the ice as a pair of burning eyes opened. It wasn't a dream nor a nightmare, he'd already been awake since the Burning Legion had made landfall. That band of Horde soldiers bothering him had not helped this.  
He'd woken up further when Taelia had landed in the Eastern Kingdoms. The attempt on Anduin's life had made him need to step in now.  
Should the Horde send more assassins after Anduin, he'd be prepared for them. They wouldn't endanger the lives of Anduin nor his Taelia. Not while he wore the helm upon his head.  
  
His only wish beyond that was to see Taelia one last time, and if he needed to bring the Scourge into the mix of the war to do so, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate name of this chapter is " **Three Undead Rogues try to cause mayhem in Stormwind Keep, fail miserably** "


	4. Chapter 4

Taelia blinked in surprise as she awoke to find herself in a room she vaguely remembered from what seemed like a lifetime ago. Her home from before, the place where she'd lived in Lordaeron as a child.  
She turned to the bed, noticing an old doll sitting there. She took a risk to pick it up. Realizing then that it was her old doll, made to look like a fox. She hadn't thought of this doll in years, as she shifted the worn thing from hand to hand. In fact now that she thought about it, before she'd been sent away to Kul Tiras, she'd left this with her father.

To keep him company and to remind him of her, is what she'd said.

She'd been jerked from this memory when she heard the sound of footsteps on the wood floor outside the room. Looking up in time to see the figure of a man in golden armor pass by the doorway. Her eyes widened upon recognizing the armor even from this far.  
"Dad?" she whispered in shock, dropping the doll on the bed before she was at the doorway. Glancing down the hall to see the same figure disappear around a corner. _"Dad!"_ she yelled after the figure.  
Trying to pursue the figure who always seemed to be turning the corner and disappearing before she could get a proper look at them. But she knew it was her Father. In her pursuit, she didn't even seem to notice how the layout of her old home seemed to change into a twisting variation of Stormwind Keep. As she pursued the phantom, she turned a corner to see him standing there in the hall with his back to her.  
She stopped, pausing at this before noticing how his head seemed to tilt as if he knew she was there. "Dad?" she questioned, reaching her hand out towards him.  
"Hello again, my Shining Star." he greeted. When out of nowhere, she felt something grab her arm.  
  
  


"Taelia!" came Anduin's voice as she came to. She rubbed at her head, immediately looking up to find the figure she'd been pursuing was gone. Before looking to her right to see Anduin's concerned face.  
She realized then that she was wearing her sleeping clothes, a linen shirt that looked to be Cyrus' size and cloth pants. Confused, she looked back up to Anduin, not understanding what was going on.  
"I think you were sleepwalking." he explained, letting go of her arm. "I noticed you wander by when I was working, but you weren't responding to me. Are you alright?"  
She thought back to that figure, what she knew was her Father. She'd even heard him call her that nickname he used to call her. The last thing she wanted was to worry Anduin so she nodded her head. "Yes I'm fine." she replied.  
Anduin's brows furrowed as he didn't seem to think so, but he chose to say nothing. Taking her hand in his with a quick, "Lets get you back to bed then."  
Taelia didn't wish to argue, thinking about if she'd had any sleepwalking incidents in the past. Cyrus never said she did, and like she'd remember if she did.  
  
They reached Taelia's room when Anduin paused in the doorway, shivering. "Why is it so cold in here?" he asked, looking to Taelia, who only shrugged her shoulders. Anduin looked out into the freezing darkness of Taelia's room before his grasp on her hand tightened and he shut the door. "I'll have someone check it in the morning, until then you can sleep in my bed."  
This made Taelia jerk a bit. Now that had to be inappropriate to some people. Honestly, sleeping in the same bed as the currently unmarried King? Imagine the scandals if people were to find out that of all things.  
Anduin must've realized the implication of his words as his cheeks flushed. "No no no, nothing like that. Just until morning when I can have someone check the room for some sort of draft." he explained, though Taelia had to admit. She never expected him to blush like that.

They arrived in Anduin's room without any other problems. As Anduin shut the door behind them, Taelia was feeling her tiredness creep into her. Barely seeming to pay attention to where she was walking, Anduin catching her before she walked into the wardrobe. He directed her to the right side of the bed.  
At this point, she seeming less worried about sleeping in the same bed as an unmarried monarch and more occupied with going back to sleep. Pulling the blanket over her head as she settled to get comfortable.  
This made Andin huff out a laugh, as he set to preparing for bed as well. After dressing down to a linen shirt and pants, he settled down into the side opposite of Taelia as to give her space. Her soft snores pleased him to know she'd returned to sleep with ease. So, at least there was that.  
  


  
Taelia woke up with the sunlight streaming onto her face. Groaning, she pulled the covers over her head to keep the pesky light away. When she sat up with a jolt, remembering where she was. She was sleeping in Anduin's bed, in his room.  
After a quick glance around made her realize that the room was short said King. Looking about, she noticed a note on the pillow beside her. Picking it up to find Anduin's fine handwriting.  
_'Taelia,_  
_I didn't want to wake you, but I had some business today. I had the maids hold off on cleaning as to not disturb you. Hope you slept soundly._  
_-Anduin'_

She slipped out of the covers, taking care to smooth out the sheets. Making her way to the door, risking a glance up and down the hallway for any of the guards or servants or even Mia. Didn't want any rumors spreading about her now.  
Finding the all clear, she slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her and darted to her room. Shutting the door behind her, finding that it wasn't as cold as it had been the night before.  
She thought back to that dream, if she'd really been sleepwalking. That may explain it. Nightmares, seeing things that were there and then were gone in the blink of an eye, sleepwalking. When would this end?

  
She'd gotten dressed for the days activities, heading towards the dining hall to see if she could scrounge anything leftover from breakfast when as she reached the doorway, she heard people talking. One was Anduin and the other sounded to be... Jaina?!  
Risking a peek, she did confirm that the newly named Lord Admiral Proudmoore was seated opposite of the Stormwind King.  
  
Jaina tilted her head at Anduin before speaking, "Assassins of all things. How have you been handling that, Anduin?"  
Anduin looking down to his drink before solemnly replying, "I'm managing I guess. I just never expected that of all things. If that dream hadn't woken me up, I'd be dead--" Jaina held up her hand to him. "Hold on, you never mentioned a dream in that letter. What do you mean a dream woke you up?" she questioned, her dark blue eyes stern.  
Anduin paused, looking to Jaina in surprise before sighing. "I had a dream I'd been talking to Bolvar. You know, Highlord Fordragon? And he'd told me to wake up, that my life was in danger."  
  
Jaina stiffened upon hearing this before she gave a defeated sigh, eyes drifting to her left. She jumped when she had finally noticed Taelia had been listening in to their conversation. "Anduin, I believe you have a guest." she said, motioning towards Taelia. He'd glanced up and noticed her as well. "Taelia, hello! Come, I was just discussing some of the recent issues with the Lord Admiral. Since you helped with the assassins, you should join this discussion." he had said, beckoning her over.  
She bowed her head. "Yes of course!"  
  
"What of the assassins?" Jaina asked, as Taelia sat down beside Anduin.  
"One was captured, the guards have been unable to locate the other two." Anduin explained, "The assassin captured was found unresponsive to anything, so I ordered them to bring her to the Stockades."  
Jaina leaned on her arm. "I take it she's still there then?"  
Anduin nodded before replying, "Yes, she's awaiting trial for the attempt on my life."  
Upon this Jaina sighed, "Anduin, she's committed a serious crime and should be executed for such."  
" _Absolutely not!_ Undead or not, she deserves the right to a fair trial." Anduin argued.  
"A fair trial, in the court of Stormwind, for the attempt on the life of the Stormwind King. I don't think that the cards will be in her favor." Jaina spoke, "You said she was an assassin, what if she unlocks her cell?"  
  
Taelia took this to speak up, "She'd been the one I managed to hit before they escaped. I shattered her wrist. While I may not be a rogue, I am pretty sure that she's not going anywhere."  
"There is also something that she did say, just before I had the guards drag her to the Stockades. They'd brought her here to the Keep. But as they were about to grab her, she started screaming something about the Lich King. How he's not as dead as both we and they all thought. Obviously I knew she was making it up, but still."  
Jaina paused, the pair could tell that something was on her mind before she nodded and spoke, "Yes, he's dead. The helm was shattered and scattered to the Northrend winds."  
Upon this Anduin gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for confirming this for my nerves, Jaina."

  
  
Jaina had left Stormwind Keep, her footsteps clicking as she made her way through the winding streets of Stormwind. While she seemed to keep her form tall, in her mind was a flurry of emotions.  
She'd lied to him once more, she knew the truth. The truth about Bolvar Fordragon and she lied once again to the person who had loved Bolvar like that of a parent. Not only that, she'd lied in the face of Bolvar's own daughter as well.  
She knew she needed to speak with that assassin now. Just to confirm if her worst fears were in fact true.  
The guards nodded to her as she stepped down into the Stockades. The guards and noise of the prison became less and less frequent before she finally reached a lone cell door. Kept in a secluded part of the prison. Unlocking the door with a key she'd swiped from the head guard, she stepped inside the cell. Closing the door behind her.  
  
Glancing around only found her darkness in said cell. Casting an illumination spell allowed her to see the form of a huddled undead woman in the corner of the room. There was a pause before the undead looked up towards her, eyes confirming her worst fears. Her eyes were burning orange like that of cinders in a fireplace.

The undead tilted her head as a deep voice spoke through her, " **Jaina Proudmoore, what a surprise to see you back here in Stormwind.** "  
She stood strong, eyes glimmering with magic in the darkness. "Bolvar... so I was right. You are awake."  
There was a huff from the undead as she rose to her feet, body jerking due to the Lich King's complete control over her. She was halted due to the chain around her bony ankle. Jaina staring at the form when the undead raised their head towards her. " **Are you that surprised, Lady Proudmoore? Or rather, do you prefer Lord Admiral Proudmoore now?** "  
This made Jaina freeze. "How do you know that? How long have you been awake?"

There was a tilt of the head before a reply, " **Since the Burning Legion had arrived on our doorstep.** "  
This made her shake. He'd been awake that long? Jaina grit her teeth, slamming her hands on the table which separated the two. "You need to leave Anduin and Taelia alone! I can tell you've been in her head too! She looks exhausted!" she demanded.  
This made the undead frown, she'd hit a nerve. " **Taelia is my daughter, Jaina. You can't stop me from reaching out to her. And I protected Anduin when even Varian couldn't. You can't stop me from trying.** " came the arguing.

"I'll tell them the truth."  
  


The undead lurched at her, being caught by the chain around their ankle. Jaina held her composure as she leaned just out of arms' reach. " **You wouldn't dare!** " the undead snarled, " **After all this time, you'd tell them?! It would backfire onto you!** "  
Jaina kept her face neutral. "In the end, it would still mean that neither would want anything to do with you. And if it costs me their respect in the process, that's a risk I'm willing to take to protect them." She opened the cell door risking a glance back to the undead. "Enjoy it while you can, Bolvar."  
She left the cell locking it behind her as her steps echoed away.

  
Atop the Frozen Throne, Bolvar's fury was burning, even beneath the ice. How dare she?! He'd done more to protect Azeroth amidst the Burning Legion's assault while the _'Lady Proudmoore'_ had refused to even put her distrust in the Horde aside to even see the real threat at hand. She had been so narrow minded that she'd even left the Kirin Tor.

Now she wished to punish him by breaking an oath that the fighters had sworn to never tell.  
He couldn't have that, he wouldn't have that.

He'd tell Taelia himself, tell her face to face. Tell her in his own words as to spare the thoughts that Jaina would put into her head about him.  
She wanted to play this game, he'd play this game then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there's the main source of drama I just thought up for the story and honestly? After doing the Halls of Reflection (and nopeing loudly after being chased by Arthas), its something I can see happening.


	5. Chapter 5

The Keep was a flurry of activity when Jaina had finally returned from her walk around the city. She had asked Mia if she could speak to Anduin as soon as possible. To which she'd been declined. Mia bowed her head. "I'm very sorry, Lord Admiral, but Anduin is going to be very busy for the next few hours due to recent reports from the warfronts and the fact that Genn is returning to Stormwind today as well." the Gilnean Queen had apologized.  
Jaina sighed, glancing away and hugging her arms to herself. She had to hope that she could keep the former Highlord at bay until then. "That's fine. Just let him know that when he has the chance, that I need to speak with him in private about something important." she'd said.  
After Mia had gone away, Jaina had noticed Taelia was leaning into the wall and taking a short nap. Which she was quickly annoyed at being woken up from as Jaina gently shook her shoulder.  
Jaina only smiled as she moved back towards the Keep. She just needed to keep everything calm until she could at least speak to both together in private.

Unfortunately for Jaina, she'd been called upon as a bulk of the warfront reports had come from the 7th Legion forces. As said forces did report to her initially, she was needed for the confirmation on the progress. So she wasn't paying much attention as Taelia nodded off near the doorway to the rest of the Keep.  
Taelia awoke with a start, immediately glancing up to see everyone was still talking about the reports and this and that. She might've been of some help with the Kul Tiras work, but when it came to the enemy territories and the Eastern Kingdoms' territories, she didn't know much. So long as she kept quiet as to not to disturb, she knew she was fine.  
  
  
Yawning, she turned her head towards the door to see someone there and beckoning her to follow. Her eyes moved towards the group, seeing them unaware of the figure. She shifted onto her feet, noticing how the figure disappeared out of sight. Giving the still unaware group a final glance, she moved to follow. It had almost been like a repeat of the sleepwalking dream, only this time she'd turned the first corner only to run right into the figure she was pursuing.  
This stunned her for a moment as she took a step back, blinking before seeing that familiar golden armor. The figure turned around only for her to recognize that it was her Father staring back at her.  
His brown hair and beard were neatly trimmed, a smile on his face as he stared down at her.

  
"... Dad?" she gasped in shock, before pressing her hand into his arm to feel solid beneath it. There was no way this was a dream then. This was real. Bolvar tilted his head before replying, "Yes Taelia, its me."  
She hugged onto him tightly, nearly taking him off his feet from the force. "Oof! A lot stronger than last I saw you, aren't you? Kul Tiras raised you strong it did." he said with a laugh as he hugged her back. She couldn't deny now, her Father was really here. She pulled away and looked up to him for a moment before questioning, "Dad... how? I thought... they said you died while defeating the Lich King! How are you here?"  
He chuckled at these questions. "I'll get to that, but I need to show you something." he said, tugging at her hand. "I can explain there. Just trust me, my shining star."  
She wasn't one to argue, given she still couldn't believe that her Father was right here, right now. "There's so many things I have to tell you." she said as Bolvar pulled her down the hall.  
He nodded at this. "I know, I know. But for right now, you have to see this." he called back.  
  
They'd reached the end of the hall when suddenly a strange portal opened up in front of Bolvar. The portal seemed to seep cold, the colors seeping from black to purple as it lingered.  
He looked over his shoulder to Taelia, giving a heartfelt smile. "It won't hurt you, I promise." he said, moving to the side, motioning towards the portal, "Ladies first."  
As Taelia risked a step towards the strange portal, she didn't see Bolvar's eyes jerk up down the hall.

  
Anduin had gotten a free moment at long last, sitting back into his seat. Tess Greymane had arrived, introducing herself to Jaina Proudmoore before informing the young King that her father had arrived in Stormwind and would be arriving shortly. Free from the work, Mia leaned to him and whispered something. To which he looked up towards Jaina who was still awaiting her meeting with him. "You wanted to speak with me, Jaina?" he asked.  
She took a step forward, going to say something but it died in her throat as Mia passed by to go welcome her husband back. She coughed before straightening herself. "Yes, there's something I need to tell you about the late Bolvar Fordragon." she said, "Something I've been meaning to for a long time."  
Anduin's eyes widened in shock at this as she continued, "The reports did say that he died in the fight against Arthas, but there's something mo--"  
Anduin cut her off, "Where's Taelia?"

Jaina blinked, turning around to see that the place where Taelia had been standing. Was now void said woman. This made her heart race in that moment, while Anduin passed by her. Peering through the doorway and down the hall. "She couldn't have gotten far. If you're telling me about Bolvar, its only right that she should be here as well." he suggested as he stepped into the hall. Jaina was following after him. Realizing in that moment that Bolvar must've chose to strike while she had been distracted. She needed to stay with Anduin then, she couldn't risk Bolvar slipping into his mind and pulling him away from her as well.  
  
They'd turned the corner to spot Taelia at the very end of the hall, in front of a dark portal. Spying it made Jaina's blood run cold. It was a Death Gate, she'd witnessed countless freed Death Knights use the ability. But she knew that this was from no Death Knight. Before she could yell out anything or cast a spell to anchor the woman from moving, Anduin yelled out, "Taelia, stop!" and ran for her before Jaina could stop him. Running for the woman to grab her and halt her from entering the portal.  
He managed to get a grasp on Taelia but she'd gotten too close to the portal and he'd been pulled in after her. The pair disappeared as Jaina ran to pursue them. Only to be flung back by some invisible force to stop her from entering the portal.

She was forced to helplessly watch as it faded into nothingness. Only did she hear the loud yell of Genn Greymane down the hall behind her, did the real and terrifying nature of this situation really sink in.

The Kul Tiran Ambassador and the Stormwind King had both been stolen away by the Lich King.

  
Anduin couldn't pull away in time and been pulled through the portal along with Taelia. After they'd been deposited out of the portal she'd seem to come out of the trance that she had been in. Shaking her head as she struggled to stand. After being kept from falling over by Anduin, whom had realized that she wouldn't know what was going on either, she looked around in confusion. "Dad? Where did-?" she said but it was as she looked around did her eyes raise at the high ceiling above the pair. The dark metal, the chill that seemed to blanket around them. Anduin seemed a bit scared, backing up a few steps. "This... this is Icecrown Citadel. We're... we're in Northrend!" he gasped, before hearing groaning coming from the snow that had caved into the citadel. Ghouls and skeletal constructs arose, before turning their eyes on the pair. "That's impossible. The reports said that the ghouls had disappeared from Northrend altogether." he said. Taelia stood in front of him, ready to defend the King with her life if need be.  
  
"An amusing thought, but an incorrect one." came a chilling voice as a figure floated into view. It looked to be both a skeletal and spectral form. A lich. Chains floated around the being as its robes seem to float unnaturally as well. It's eyes stared at them, like two small blue flames. What was very off putting was the living cat perched atop the lich's shoulders who seemed to cast the pair a lazy glance. "Don't you agree, Mr Bigglesworth?" he questioned, scratching at the cat's ear with with a bony hand. A meow came in reply.  
He looked the two over for a moment. "Ah yes, the young lion and the... girl. Just as expected. Though I wasn't expecting the young lion. At least not yet." he said, "But where are my manners, I am Kel'Thuzad. And don't give me that look, young lion. Did you really think I'd die that easily... again?"  
  
Taelia and Anduin gave each other confused looks as Kel'Thuzad continued. "But I digress, you both are expected and should not be keeping your host waiting. Please follow me."

They gave worried side glances towards the ghouls, weighed their options, and decided that they had no other option but to follow the lich to whomever was expecting them.  
What had they gotten themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to the part that had started this bit in my head. Both this and the next chapter had been circulating as an idea in my head for what would later become the foundation for this story. As for what happens next, guess you'll just have to wait and see.  
> And yes, Kel'Thuzad apparently isn't dead-dead in the WoW canon, so he's still around.
> 
> Please feel free to comment about how you think its going thus far. Comments are my lifeblood ya' know?


	6. Chapter 6

_"What happened, Jaina?!"_ came the yell of Genn Greymane as he paced back and forth in front of Jaina Proudmoore. Mia was off to the side, with Tess hugging onto her as she was deeply upset that she had just left Anduin and now he was gone. Blaming herself even though she couldn't have stopped it from happening even if she had tried.  
"The King and Taelia Fordragon were both stolen away. I was unable to stop the perpetrators." Jaina replied.  
Genn snarled at this, a yellow glimmer in his eyes. "Do you take me for a fool, Jaina?! I have seen enough of the Horde to know that that wasn't their magic. That was Death Knight work or something just like it. There's something you aren't telling us."  
Mia looked to Jaina, tears running down her face. "Please Jaina, we need to know that Anduin and Taelia are safe." she plead. "If you know something, anything, please tell us."

Upon this, Jaina sighed aloud and shut her eyes. "Yes... I do know of a connection. But, I'm afraid you won't like it when you hear it."

Meanwhile within Icecrown Citadel, the pair were being led by the lich throughout the halls. Despite the obvious damage here and there. "You'll have to excuse the mess. That is what happens when there are no vast legions of undead to tend to the upkeep." Kel'Thuzad spoke, coming out sounding less like an apology. Personally it came off as though he just liked the sound of his own voice.

Taelia shivered clutching her arms to herself in an attempt to preserve heat. She wasn't built for the extreme cold, nor was she dressed for it. Anduin noticed this, removing his outer coat before placing it over her shoulders. She jumped at the touch before looking to Anduin, who only gave her a small smile. Given their current situation and all.  
Kel'Thuzad stopped by a landing pad before motioning to it. "Once this reaches the top, you will find the object meant to teleport you to meet your host. Do enjoy yourselves, this is the most lively I've seen him in months." the lich spoke as he floated off, disappearing through a massive doorway.  
  
The pair had little choice but to follow his instructions. Stepping onto the platform and being jerked as it began to ascend. "This makes no sense, I'd read over reports. Even those approved by my Father. Northrend was free of the Scourge or at least what was left of it." Anduin rambled as he paced the platform. He looked to Taelia to see that she still seemed to be confused about the whole situation.  
She'd pulled the jacket on and was wearing it. She had a sturdier and more muscled figure than Anduin did, so the jacket was worn a lot tighter on her than it was on him. Though Taelia wasn't about to refuse something to keep out the chill that almost seemed to seep into her bones. "I'd seen my Dad..." she finally spoke, "... he motioned me to him and told me that he had to tell me something. I'm following him, next thing I know you're grabbing my arm and my Dad is gone and we're here. None of this makes any sense."

The platform reached its' destination before Anduin could speak. The duo stepped off it, only to find a glowing object there waiting for them.  
Taelia looked to Anduin, motioning towards it. "We don't have much of a choice."  
He nodded. "No... we don't."  
"Both put our hands on it on three?" Taelia suggested. To which the King nodded.

"One..." Taelia said.  
"Two." Anduin counted.  
"Three!" the yelled in unison as they touched the object at the same time.

  
Everyone was staring to Jaina, who had remained there. Standing in silence until a voice arose from beside Genn. "What do you mean you're afraid that we won't like it?" voiced Lorna Crowley, who had been accompaning Genn back to Stormwind.  
"Varian knew about it as well as Tirion Fordring." she replied as she opened her eyes to stare out to those watching her. This perked Genn's curiousity. Something that Varian had kept from him? Jaina took a deep breath before continuing, "Bolvar Fordragon did not die at the Frozen Throne. Well... not the way we've made it out to be..."  
"Spit it out already!" Lorna demanded.

  
The pair were ported to a landing made of ice, the howling winds and the sting of ice there to greet them. Taelia looked out before feeling dread seep over her as she stared out to the winds. "This was my nightmare, the first I had during my first night in the Keep." she spoke, clutching her arms to herself.  
Anduin was at her side, hand upon her shoulder going to speak when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that froze his blood within his very veins. Taelia noticed this before following his gaze.  
There, was a massive throne made of of solid ice. The very same Frozen Throne in which Arthas had once sat upon. Only it wasn't as empty as they and many others had assumed.  
Sitting there, encased in a thick block of ice, was the form of a man. A helm of twisted dark metal sitting atop his head. His body appeared badly charred at first glance until they could see glowing coming from within the cracks in his skin.  
Anduin had begun to take a step back, when the the glow of two eyes came burning through the ice. Like that of the flames that danced from the fingertips of a Mage.  
This made Anduin stop as the terror began to sweep over him. Taelia was right there with him, standing in front of him should an attack come from nowhere.  
Then without warning, both clutching at their heads as a pain began to seep into their skulls. Almost like a severe migraine.

After this sudden pain had faded, the pair looked up to see that there was someone now standing before them.  
That all too familiar golden armor, the Stormwind tabard worn amidst this. Brown hair and neatly trimmed beard. It was Bolvar Fordragon and he looked... saddened?

"I'm sorry to bring you both here." he apologized, looking from Taelia to Anduin. "But... it was time for you both to know the truth, in my own words."

  
"I am the Lich King."

"Bolvar Fordragon is the Lich King."

  
"You have to understand," Jaina argued before anyone could speak over her, "at the time, we were given no other choice."  
"I couldn't allow Tirion to bear that curse. There were those that needed him more than they ever would me." Bolvar spoke while the pair were left stunned. "The Red Dragon's fire may have saved me from the plague but... the pain I was dealt had been far too great to handle."

"I'd been told by Uther himself that the Scourge could not go unchecked without a leader--"  
"-- that if there was no one to bear the helm that the undead would run rampant. So I gave myself--"  
"--in Highlord Fordring's place. To bear that curse alone."  
  


Mia and Tess Greymane were clutching their hands to their mouths. Genn was standing there, in complete shock. To know that Varian had kept this secret from him for so long. Wait a moment. "Was Anduin ever told the truth?" Mia questioned suddenly. To which Jaina shook her head.  
"And Taelia doesn't either know, does she?" Tess asked. Jaina nodded her head to this.

"By the Light... he's taken his child back." Mia whispered.  
  


  
Taelia and Anduin were standing there in shock as the form of Bolvar finished explaining this. He looked to both of them before bowing his head. "I'm sorry for tormenting both of your dreams so much, but it was my only way to reach out to you. I should have ceased once I started to wear you both down. I should've, but I didn't." he apologized, "I've been unable to properly relate to the living when all I've interacted with are the undead. They lack empathy you know and I've lost much of mine these past few years."  
Anduin took a step forward, looking to Bolvar before casting a glance towards the Frozen Throne. "You're... you're not actually here. Are you? You're... in that." he questioned, never looking to the form Bolvar was appearing as. This made him lower his head in shame.  
"Yes... that is me." he answered after a moment, before looking to Taelia. "I'm sorry for scaring you especially. It was wrong of me. Forget that, all of this was wrong of me."

Bolvar turned away from them, Anduin now glancing back to the form. "I was selfish to bring you both here, but Jaina threatened that she would tell you the tru--"  
Upon this Anduin interrupted with a sharp, "Hold on... Jaina knew?! She's known this all along but never told me?!"  
"Varian knew as well. I can understand why he never wanted to tell you. You thought of me as a hero, as someone to look up to. Why force a boy to grow up knowing that the person who protected him so many times, was now the very thing we spent a whole war trying to defeat?" Upon this, Bolvar sighed. "Varian was both a good friend and a good King. I'm sorry for your loss, young lion."  
Anduin nodded to this, before he paused. "When did Jaina speak with you?" he questioned.  
Bolvar glanced over his shoulder. "The assassin you have jailed in the Stockades, I've taken control over her and spoke to Jaina through her." he admitted. "You both were wondering what became of the other two assassins, right? Well I decided to intervene before they could flee the area. Though her declaration of my existence probably did not help my case."  
  


After a moment, Anduin cast his eyes to Taelia, who'd been silent for much of this. After all, she'd now learned that her father was the Lich King. "Taelia?" Anduin spoke, touching at her arm.  
"I.. I don't know what to do with all this information. All I've ever known about you, only to learn you're not dead... as dead as I once thought you were." Taelia spoke, "But the nightmares... that thing in the Tram..."  
Upon the mention of the thing in the tram, Anduin looked to her with surprise. As she'd never mentioned seeing something during her trip to Ironforge. Bolvar nodded his head as he turned back towards her. "Yes about that, that was not in my control at all. That was Kel'Thuzad's doing. And before you both ask, no I did not bring him back. He was here in the Citadel when I had first awok--" Bolvar paused for a moment. "I'm apparently wanted by the Lord Admiral. Excuse me."  
And with that, the pair were freed from the control over their minds. They looked to each other before looking towards Bolvar's unmoving ice encased form.  
  


Not wanting to raise a panic in the streets, those in the Throne room were keeping the kidnapping of the King and the Kul Tiran Ambassador a secret until they could get the duo back. It was Tess Greymane who had suggested that if Bolvar had taken control of the assassin, as Jaina had confirmed, then they could use her to seek him out.  
So here was the undead being dragged into the Keep by a pair of guards, only told that she was to be interrogated by the Gilnean King and the Lord Admiral, in private, for information about the Horde. They were wary to leave when asked, but did so as not to meet Genn's wrath.

The Undead seemed back to her senses now, glancing around at the Alliance leaders before her. "I'm not telling you anything!" she yelled, "I'd sooner die again than betray the Dark Lady!"  
Jaina made her approach before stopping before the woman. "We're not asking about Sylvanas, we're here for your friend, the Lich King."  
This made fear appear in the woman's eyes as she struggled against her chains "He's no friend of mine! He possessed Jackson right in front of me and set ghouls upon me and Lydia! He killed them both and made me watch!" she screamed out, this prompting Mia to gasp.  
Genn looked back in worry upon this. "The other two assassins..." she whispered, hands over her mouth.  
Jaina scoffed at this before looking down at the undead. "I know he's in your head. Bolvar Fordragon, I know you can hear me." she said. This led to silence before the undead began wailing. Which sent Tess and Mia both jerking back in surprise. " _NO! GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD! DARK LADY, HELP M_ \---!" she was cut off as she went limp against the stone floor.

Everyone waited with baited breaths, Lorna's tight grasp on the hilt of her sword as they watched the undead's body twitch before she got back to her feet. Stringy hair over her eyes before she properly looked up, only for them to see that her eyes were no longer the unnatural yellow they had once been. But rather, they were like that of burning cinders. **"Ah hello again Jaina, how has your few hours been?"** came a voice through the undead that sounded nothing like her. Her gaze drifted over to Genn Greymane before a huff of a laugh. **"Genn Greymane, King of Gilneas. We never did meet properly before you put up the wall. Varian mentioned you by name here and there."**  
This friendliness made Genn grit his teeth. "Where are Anduin and Taelia?!" he barked.  
"You can't keep them in Northrend forever, Bolvar." Jaina added. "I can just as easily make a portal to the Frozen Throne right now if you refuse to bring them back."

This made the undead roll her eyes at this display. **"Jaina, do you take me a fool? I know I cannot keep them in Northrend, and I did not ever plan on it. I was simply telling them the truth and I was going to bring them right back."** the undead spoke. **"I thought that I deserved the right to clear things up myself in my own words, rather than have Anduin's and my daughter's image of me tainted by yours."**  
Upon this, a Death Gate appeared with the sweep of the Undead's hand. **"Just allow me say my good-byes. Please."**  
Jaina paused before nodding. "I will allow it, if you promise to bring them back."  
  
**"Jaina please; unlike Arthas... I actually still have my heart within my chest."** the undead said with a laugh. As the undead fell limp against the stone once more.

  
Anduin and Taelia had been beside each other, trying to huddle to keep warm against the chill, when a voice came emanating from the form within the ice. The voice seemed to almost turn their blood to ice as it spoke, **"It is time for you both to return to Stormwind. I cannot keep you here."**  
A portal similar to the one the had entered initially appeared with a hiss of energy, surprising the pair. There was some hesitation before Taelia looked back to Bolvar's frozen form.  
"You can't leave that... can you?" she questioned.  
**"If I were to try, I believe that Jaina would freeze me in a thicker block."** came the reply, eyes burning from beneath the eyes.  
Anduin was holding Taelia's hand tightly before she slipped away from him, taking her steps up the icy stairs leading to the Frozen Throne. He dared not try to stop her. He knew now that Bolvar wouldn't harm her nor him.  
  
The burning gaze seemed to follow Taelia as she stopped where the ice began. Staring back at her Father before laying her hand against the ice. "Does... does it hurt?" she asked.  
There was a pause. **"... no, not anymore."**  
Her shoulders shook as grief began to overtake her. It had been so long since she'd last seen her Father... after his letters had stopped coming, she'd feared the worst. Cyrus had become a father figure to her, but it didn't stop the pain of missing him. "I... I missed you... Dad..."  
**"I missed you too... my Shining Star. You'd better go though, otherwise the Lord Admiral will be coming through that portal to beat me over the head with her staff. I doubt that either of you would want to see that."**  
Taelia wiped at her eyes, nodding before composing herself enough to return down the steps to Anduin, whom took hold of her hand. He nodded briefly before they stepped through the portal.  
  
  


They'd only just stepped through when they heard a loud, _"Anduin! Taelia!"_ and were hugged tightly onto by Mia, whom held them both close to her. Anduin had been shocked by this, sputtering before looking up to see Genn and Lorna staring back at him. Genn looked concerned as he moved in. "Anduin, are you alright?" he questioned, looking the Stormwind King over.  
"Genn, I'm fine. Really I am." he insisted as Mia pulled away from him, the Queen now looking over Taelia. Or probably noticing how Taelia was now wearing Anduin's outer jacket.  
Though upon spying Jaina, Anduin's expression soured. She must have expected this as she kept her head bowed.  
  


**"King Wrynn,"** came Bolvar's voice from the floor behind him. He turned to see the undead prisoner lying there against the floor, her eyes the same color as Bolvar's burning pair. They looked towards him through the unkempt strands of hair. **"there is something else you should know. Some of the Horde know that I am awake. A band of them in the company of the spirit of the last Warchief, Vol'jin, came to the Frozen Throne recently."**

This revelation had floored the entire throne room, the very fact that the Horde knew about Bolvar was bad in itself. If Sylvanas were to ever get a hold of the helm...  
**"Not to worry, I told them what they wanted to know and made sure that they left me alone and that they left."** he answered to dispel the worries fresh in their minds. Making the undead sit up as he spoke. **"Some of the Ebon Blade have refused to enter the war so I have asked them to guard the entrances to the Citadel. While I doubt that the Banshee Queen would waste resources on a trip to Icecrown, the very concept doesn't seem that unlikely given recent events mind you."**  
The undead looked up towards Anduin. **"If she can burn Teldrassil to the ground and blight the whole Lordaeron Capital, then what's stopping her from coming for me next?"** he questioned.

There was a slight tip of the head. **"Not to worry... I may be the current Lich King but, I still serve the Alliance."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took far longer than expected, I've been busy with some stuff. Doing dailies for BfA and stuff. I finally got exalted with the 7th Legion and unlocked Dark Irons. Made my first Shaman, so I can now say I've played all twelve of the current classes available.  
> You thought this was gonna be an edgy story right? Well, I have no idea what I'm doing (and Battle for Azeroth is still continuing as time goes on until I hear someone loses. Seeing as we've apparently got a Nighthold-esqe raid coming in the later months where we finally get to punch Azshara in the face, who knows how what's gonna happen. I hope they don't kill Mia off, you know she's the only still living and known wife of an Alliance leader? Hey Blizzard, let's keep it that way)
> 
> So yeah, hope you guys enjoy this, thus far anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~"We have to figure out a better way for Bolvar to communicate with us." Anduin spoke, just days after his surprise trip to Icecrown Citadel. Genn and Mia were opposite him, Jaina was lingering in the farthest corner. Course hearing Anduin's insistence of Bolvar's new allegiance to the Alliance made her perk her head up. "He's a danger to Azeroth, Anduin. And we have much of that on our plate as is." she argued, before looking to Genn. "King Greymane, please tell him--"  
"I will have to admit, Jaina. Though I wouldn't say that I'm all that keen on the 'Jailor of the Damned' being a key figure in the Alliance, having someone who can peer through the eyes of a simple ghoul would be very useful to have against the Horde." he replied.  
"And the Forsaken." Mia chimed in.  
"And the Forsaken. Thank you, dear." Genn said, giving his wife a nod of his head.  
"What of his daughter?" Lorna questioned, "Should we start referring to her as the Li--"

Anduin jerked his head in her direction before she could finish her sentence. "I would prefer it if you call her by her actual name, Commander Crowley. I believe that Taelia would like it if you did not refer to her as the 'Lich Princess'. She is still a guest here in Stormwind." he instructed, "Please understand, Taelia is still trying to understand everything she's learned. I wish I could help her deal with all of this but I sadly am of little help."  
Everyone was silent at this before Lorna bowed her head, "I apologize for my assumption, King Wrynn."  
"It's alright, there was no harm done. But back to the subject at hand, we need to figure out a better way to talk with Bolvar rather than having him possess that assassin. After what you told me, I don't think that it is right to torment her any further." he glanced around. "Any ideas?"  
Jaina gave a sigh before raising her hand. "I have one. Bolvar has the ability to possess anything with a living essence. Elementals have a very similar essence to that of a living being, its even used in some stronger alchemy recipes. I could sacrifice some summoned elementals to make a form for him to communicate with us." she suggested.  
Anduin sighed audibly before looking to her. "Well, it is the best idea we've gotten thus far."

  
  


After that meeting and a private conversation with Genn, Anduin finally had the chance at a break for the first time these past few hectic days. He decided to make his way out to his Father's resting place at Lion's Rest. The area itself seemed empty enough until a voice spoke up from behind him.   
"Varian had always wanted to be entombed next to Tiffin you know."

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the form of Bolvar sitting on a nearby bench. He was staring towards the monument. "He loved her so dearly, never remarried or ever took a consort." he said as he rose to his feet, before stopping just at Anduin's side.  
"He died for the Alliance at the Broken Shore, his sacrifice had... saved many lives in the process. He was a strong leader, respected by even some of the Horde leaders..." Anduin trailed off.  
"And he was a good father... overprotective sometimes perhaps; and for good reason mind you, but a good father nonetheless." Bolvar spoke, glancing to Anduin. "I unfortunately never had the honor of meeting your Mother, but Varian did tell me numerous times that you took after her greatly."

  
Anduin looked to Bolvar before crossing his arms. "I doubt that is why you've decided to appear like this?" he pondered. "What do you think of that idea Jaina had?"  
"To be fair, I think that Jaina would prefer it if all traces of my consciousness remained at Icecrown." Bolvar replied, before looking to Anduin. "Although I have been meaning to ask, so please pardon my prying, from that time I slipped into your dreams, what ever became of that black dragon that you had mentioned?"  
"Who? Wrathion?" Anduin answered, before his eyes fell. He paced towards the railing overseeing the cliffside. His fists clenching. "He... I had thought of him as a friend. And he to me as well."  
Bolvar stepped slowly towards the young King as he had continued to retell the story, "But he had... he betrayed us. He betrayed us all. He helped aid in Garrosh's escape to Draenor before it had been destroyed. He knocked me out, after he had declared that as the last of the black dragonflight the protection of Azeroth now fell to him. I haven't seen or heard from him since that day."  
He glanced over to Bolvar only to jerk back upon seeing the Highlord's eyes were glimmering like cinders. Much like what his own eyes looked like. He must've realized that his emotions were breaking his current form because they shifted back into the vibrant green that Bolvar typically had while alive. "... I do apologize for that, Anduin."  
Anduin blinked, pausing for a moment before saying, "You should go see Jaina. See, if she can create a form that you approve of. She could just as easily make your form a water elemental and be done with it."  
"As you wish, King Wrynn." Bolvar said, giving a bow, as he vanished before Anduin's eyes and he found himself standing there alone once more. Glancing to his left was when he had noticed Taelia facing towards the ocean. She hadn't seemed to notice him, even despite how long he'd been standing here. So he made his way over to her before sitting down beside her.  
This is what had made her jump, before she looked to her right to see Anduin's apologetic smile. "Sorry for frightening you." he apologized.  
"No, no. You're fine. Just came out here to think is all. About well... everything,.." she trailed off. Before looking back to him. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, visiting my Father's resting place. I've been visiting this place ever since it had been erected. Gives me someplace calm to reflect is all." he explained, before he looked out to the sea. "How have you been Taelia?"  
She didn't respond at first, choosing instead to glance away. "I'm struggling to accept everything that's happened. I'm just... just not sure what to do with all of this information." she explained, waving her hands about as she spoke. "Everyone is going to look at me differently now and maybe I should just go back to Kul Tiras--"

Anduin's own hands grasped onto hers, as he shifted to look to her properly. "No one is going to look at you any differently. I swear that to you. You still are still welcome here in Stormwind, there is no need for you to go back to Kul Tiras. Unless you do truly wish to leave, I will not try to stop you if that is your decision."  
Upon this Taelia's eyes widened as her hands tightened upon Anduin's. "No! I... no, I don't want to leave... Not unless Kul Tiras desperately needs me."  
Taelia leaned into Anduin before hugging onto him tightly, Anduin was perfectly fine with reciprocating the affection as he hugged her back.  
Hopefully things would be fine from here on out.

  
Jaina paced around the tower room she was given access to, as she tried to figure out how to make that suggestion work. As much as she didn't like the thought of Bolvar prancing around the Keep, she'd rather have at least some of Anduin's trust back. Should Bolvar lose control, she'll be sure to be the one to keep him locked away.  
"Working on that project are you, Jaina?" came Bolvar's voice from nowhere, which made her jerk in surprise. After looking around she thought; of course, he wouldn't show himself to her. Especially not in the form he seemed to favor around Anduin and Taelia.  
She sighed, staring down at the essences she'd carefully harvested from some of the water and ice elementals. "Yes, why are you here then?"  
"King Wrynn informed me that I should 'work' with you with creating the form." came the reply. Then a pause before, "You don't trust me... do you Jaina?"  
"Of course I don't!" she snapped, jerking her eyes towards where the voice should be. "After everything, the thing you've become is just--"

She was cut off by a dull pain in her head before a form of Bolvar, similar to how he had looked at the Wrathgate, appeared before her. "I am not Arthas, Jaina. I am in control." he spoke, his arms crossed and green eyes serious.  
"I take it that you weren't as sensible when you had first woken up?"

This question made him look away from her. "Not in the slightest, I had been blinded by my quest to stop the Legion, that I put much stress upon the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Even to the point that many had been using blessings to block me out of their heads." Bolvar admitted, "I'd made them many enemies in this quest. Eventually resulting in my named champion, the Deathlord, turning on me. Can't say that at the time, I did not deserve it."  
Jaina listened to this before she crossed her arms. "And how you've become sound of mind enough to appear like this and even save Anduin from an assassination attempt?"

Bolvar looked back to her. "Being alone with no one's thoughts but your own. I started to come back as the memories did. Memories of serving under the Alliance, of protecting Anduin numerous times, of... Taelia. When she had first set foot in Stormwind, that was when I remembered her so clearly." he spoke, "Believe me when I say that I am still the Jailor of the Damned but I will not give up my identity to this helm so easily."  
"Tell them that the Lich King is dead..." Jaina whispered, eyes on Bolvar's form. "... and that Bolvar Fordragon died with him."  
Bolvar perked his head at her upon hearing those words once more. "That's--"  
"The last thing that you said to Tirion Fordring." Jaina finished for him. She stared at Bolvar's form for a few silent moments before her eyes drifted away. There suddenly came a quick movement of her hands as the essences rose from the bowls, shaping into the form Jaina commanded them to take. She proved her worth as a powerful mage as the unmoving form stood silently between them now. Her gaze falling to Bolvar once more.   
  
"Anduin is choosing to trust you. Do not let me regret this decision. Because if you do or if you bring any sort of harm to Anduin or to Taelia, I will be there to seal you away once more."  
Bolvar was in shock at the form she presented before him, before he finally nodded his head, understanding her threat quite well.   
"I understand, Lord Admiral."  
  


Anduin and Taelia had retired to his study to converse further in private, when a knock came at the door. Anduin turned in his seat to look towards the door. "Come in!" he called out.  
The door opened a crack, quickly followed by Jaina peering her head through. Gray eyes spotting the pair looking up to her, curious as to what she wanted of them.  
She stepped halfway through the door. "Good, you both are together." she said, eyes shifting to the side before she pushed open the door the whole way.  
Standing there beside Jaina was Bolvar in his preferred form, though he looked as though he was now made completely of ice. Animated with such smooth movement by Jaina's powerful magic.  
Bolvar stepped into the study, glancing about for a moment before looking to Anduin. "I do approve of what you've done with the study, King Wrynn. Varian never did like yellows all too much." he spoke, gesturing to the curtains as he spoke. His voice was calm and steady, just as Anduin remembered.  
"I wish to formerly offer my assistance now, King Wrynn, now that we are properly speaking face to face." Bolvar spoke. "I will do as I can to aid the Alliance from the frozen north."  
Anduin held out his hand to the ice form of Bolvar. "Well, it is my pleasure to welcome you back to the Alliance, Highlord Fordragon."

Bolvar glanced out of the corner of his eye to meet Jaina's eyes as Taelia approached to investigate this new form closer. Though she seemed to appear calm, her eyes were stern towards him. It looked as though he had better watch what he said from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Kul Tirans are being released on the 12th, I felt that I should at least post this before I go off to level my Kul Tiran once I got him.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, apologies for the long wait.


End file.
